The story of James and Lily Potter
by Camilla Alice Black
Summary: Ok so I loved Snapes memories so I thought I will try to write Lily and James love story so here is there story before Hogwarts and the first year! I do not own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter one:The blossom of the lily

Hello guys this is my first story hope you like it!

**_Lily and James Potter story!_**

**Chapter one: The blossom of the lily**

** It was a beautiful summer night,and Petunia was with her mom in the living room, talking about Petunia's unborn little sister or brother. When Mr and Ms Evans announced their 4-year-old daughter that her mother is pregnant and there will be a new child in the house, she smile and said she hoped it be a girl because boy's are a menace !Little did Petunia know at this moment that it have been better if she had a baby brother, but soon she will find out.**

„Mommy when is my sister coming it has been too long!" **complained Petunia obviously and completely annoyed.**

** Her mother laughed and told her dear daughter** "Petunia we have discussed this , the bay is going to come when the time is right and not a minute before " **Ms Evans felt a kick from the baby and **** frowned and thought that this new one is going to give her troubles!**

"What is it mommy is the bay coming?"

"Cristina you ok? Should we go to the hospital?" **asked Mr Evans while coming out of the kitchen were he was preparing dinner so he could spoil his two princesses with his home-made food.**

"No Marius my love the bay is just kicking, looks like he or she does not have patience just like her father."** Ms Evans sai grinning at her husband.**

"Ok love I will be in the kitchen if there is anything..." **Mr ****Evans did not have the time to finnish the sentence because his wife screamed.**

"I think the baby is coming a bit early!"

"What now?" ** asked Marius worried.**

"No darling the carpet is wet because I just p**d on it not because my water broke!" **screamed Cristina.**

"Petunia please go to Miss Margaret and stay with her tonight while I take mommy to the hospital."

"Ok daddy."

**After a very long drive and mind you a lot of screams...bloody hell I am just seeing this and I fell so sorry for they made it in time to the his wife was taking care of Marius will have to wait in the waiting area. you know how it is here or maybe not so i am going to tell you, usually it would be filled with worried fathers waiting for the moment their child is born, but at the moment there was only one person in the room and he was pacing like crazy it was like he was about to thought that if he would talk to this person maybe he will not feel so stressed himself, big mistake!**

"Hy are you waiting for your wife to give birth, you know you should stop pacing or else you will make a hole in the floor"

"Oh I am sorry I am just nervous because this is my first child and this is not the hospital or the doctor that my wife wanted to give water broke while we were at the restaurant and we had no choice but to come here! **the man sai in a heist that most of his word Marius read on his lips so he could understand.**

"Muggles why can they do anything right!" **the wierd man said in a low tone.**

"Your first child that is big! I, actually no what i mean is that we are at our second child, and let me tell you my friend you are going to have may sleepless nights!Oh and by the way my name is Evans, Marius Evans but you can call me Marius."

"So sorry, how rude of me, I am Potter, Charlie Potter but you can call me Charlie!"

"Nice to meet you Charlie!" **said Mr Evans while debating if to tell Charlie that he knows he is a wizard, ah yeah he knows and he know because Cristina's aunt is a witch.**

**While Charlie and Marius were talking a nurse came and asked **"Mr Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations Mr Potter you have a son!"

"Oh my god thank you I am so happy!Can I go see my wife and child know?"

"Yes if you will follow me please."

"Well Marius here is were we go our separate ways, it was great talking to you I hope all goes well for you!" **said Charlie while shaking his hand.**

"Yeah to you to!"

**After Charlie left Marius waited until a nurse came toi get him **"Mr Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations you have a little girl!"

**Marius smiled and thought that Petunia is going to be so happy, she will have who to play with and they will be inseparable(Yeah we all know how that works out! :)) :)) ).**

"May I see them?"

"Yes your wife is asking for you."

**When Marius entered the room he saw his wife holding the little thing, she was so beautiful, when he got closer he gasped because the baby girl open her eyes and they were emerald-green just like his mother, how would have loved the baby if she was alive.**

"Hy love she is so beautiful!"

"Yeah she looks like you but i hope she does not have your temper."

"Oh come on I am not that bad."

"Hahahaha!No you are not because if it was so I would have not married you."

"True,true!So hat will her name be?"

"I was thinking,since she has clearly your mothers eyes and you mother loved so much lilies,I thought of Lily, what do you think?"

"Lily Evans, I like that!" **so know I have 3 princesses thought Marius. **


	2. Chapter two: 10 years later!

Thank you guys for reading my story I hope you will enjoy it!

Guest : Yes I will continue but from some periods of time I might not write because I am in my last year at college and it is tiring but I promise to update as often as I can!

**Chapter two: 10 years later!**

**Ten years have passed since that day and Lily became every day more beautiful,and her green eyes fitted perfect with her red hair,her father could not belive how much Lily looked like her grandmother,and how she is very special thought her father,and smirked remembering one summer day 5 years ago, when Lily was only five years old,and obviously Petunia was 9 years old the girls were playing in the backyard and Marius heard the girls scream, so he rushed quickly to them, when he finally got close to his daughters he started laughing,they were having fun with the garden hose. He laughed so hard and thought that he could not stop himself because his two girls were soaked and looked like the could kill each other.**

**Marius was relived that nothing happened because he could not lose more family...oh no here is the spinoff... you are going to love this: 15 years ago Marius lost his parents and all five brothers...how they die you ask me?...they were killed by AvadaKedavra yes yes loves you guessed Marius is a squib (the only child of the Evans family that can not do magic).Marius was happy with the life he had...he was a muggle so what life goes on and he loved seeing his brothers do magic and show him what they have learned, many years he has mourned his dead brothers and parents, when one day he got a phone call for one of his mothers best friends which invited him to a party that celebrated his family's honor,as Alexandra explained they celebrated the Evans family sacrifice.**

**Alexandra Hohenzollern was a very odd witch in Marius opinion and I can agree who the hell invites at a party people that hate each other? Alex as she told Marius to call her managed to keep every one in check and there were no fights, that night at the party every body raised a cup for all the members of the Evans family that were no longer with us. In the crowd there many pretty faces but Marius saw just one that of the beautiful Cristina, he asked her out that night and what do you know after 5 years later they were husband and wife. Marius returned to the kitchen to help his wife with dinner, shortly after they heard one of the girls coming quickly to the kitchen.**

"Mommy,daddy, come quickly there is something wrong with Lily!" said Petunia.

"Petunia what is wrong is Lily hurt?"**they both asked.**

"No but please come quick because I think I am going crazy."

**Once the Evans made it outside they saw Lily floating 3 meters in the air.**

"Lily what are you doing?"**Ms Evan asked.**

"I do not know mommy, I wished I could fly and here I am.I am scared!"

"Lily love think that you want to come down and you will" **said Mr Evans and at the same time was looking around to see if any of the neighbors saw anything.**

"Mom what is wrong with Lily should we take her to the hospital?"

"No Petunia your sister is different,but not in a bad way,she is special my dear daughter!" **Cristina looked at Lily like she was every thing she imagined she would be, and obviously Tuney thought why is she special and not I.**

**Lily was concentrating hard,and after a few minutes she came down,and started to cry,her father rushed to her and held her tight.**

"Daddy what is wrong with me?"

"Lily my princess there is nothing wrong with you!"

"Then why I can do that?"

"Lily love you are a witch and you have magic and this fall you will be going to Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts what is that a prison?" **asked Petunia.**

"Petunia don't say that!No it is a school were people like Lily go to learn how to use the magic they posses."

"I am going to aren't I?"

"No Petunia you do not have magic." **said Marius.**

"How do you know that I don't have?"

"Try and fly see if you can?"

** Petunia try to concentrate and nothing happened so se looked annoyed at her sister thinking again why is she so special?Lily asked her parents to tell her about this school and new world that she was apart of but got only one answer. **

"Lily you are not allowed to show to any children what you can do and Petunia your not allowed to tell anyone as for all you need to know Lily your aunt Alexandra will come and tell when you are eleven. Lily angel please try and don't do magic until you properly learn how to use it."** Ms Evans told the girls. **

"Aunt Alex is a witch that explains a lot,but why can we tell?" **asked Tuney.**

"Because not every one who does not do magic knows about it there are very few,and when they will see what you can do Lily they will try to harm you, but no because they what to,because they are afraid. You will not tell will you? "

"Yes mom!" **both girls said.**

**Marius was so happy that the Evans pure blood line did not die with his family, he thought dam why did I not have a son,Marius you should be punished!**

* * *

**One month before Lily's eleven birthday!**

**Lily tried to do what her mother asked of her but it was futile, because every time she got angry or scared something unexpected would happen. Petunia upset her sister so much by stealing her diary that she woke the next morning with her bed on the roof. Since the day of the that incident the girl would fight constantly and over little things but eventually they would forgive each other. One day when the girls did not fight Petunia asked Lily if she wanted to go to the playground with her, and she siad yes. When they arrived at the playground they saw that they were the only ones there(little did they know that they were being watched).  
**

"Come on Tuney let us go to the swings,last one there is a rotten egg!"

**The girls raced to the swings,and Petunia got their first, girls started to swing and Lily got higher and higher than her sister. **

"Lily, don't do it!" **said Petunia while looking around to see if they were alone, because she knew that once Lily jumped she would use magic. **

**What Petunia **** feared the most** happened,Lily jumped when the swing was very high and flown into the air, and launched herself skywards,and laughed obviously being happy that she had magic. 

"Mommy told you not to!"

**Petunia stopped swinging and looked annoyed at her sister, but she was worried that anybody saw her and she would get hurt.**

"But I am fine, and there is nobody here." **said Lily still laughing** "Tuney, look at this watch what I can do."

**Petunia got close to her little sister and saw that she picked up from the ground a flower and was making its petals open and close. Petunia looked amazed and scared at the same time.**

"Stop it!"

"It is not hurting you!"

"It is not right." **said Petunia hopping that she had magic just like her sister** "How are you doing it?"

"It is obvious, isn't it?" **said a boy coming out of the bushes he was hiding in.**

**Oh boy we got caught hope the will not send me to the loony been with Lily because that will total suck and O have not had even my firs kiss yet tought ****Petunia.**

"What is obvious?"** Lily asked a bit afraid of what her mother and father told her five years ago.**

"I know what you are!"

**Lily and Petunia both looked scared and thought the same thing BUSTED they hoped that de wierd looking boy would not do anything to them. Lily believed that if she let the boy be nothing will happen to her and her sister because of her stupid mistake,but she was not weak and stayed were she was. **

"What do you mean?" **asked Lily to see if the boy really knew the truth.**

"You're...You are a witch!" **so the boy he knows thought Lily let us see if he wants to hurt us.**

"That is not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" **said Lily live turning and going to her sister.**

"No!" the odd boy said "You are a witch I have been watching you for a while. But there is nothing wrong with that. My mum is one, and I am a wizard."

**Petunia laughed at the silly boy and thought he is harmless **"Wizard?"** she asked getting slowly her courage back **"I know who you are the Snape boy!They live by sinner's End by the river."** she told Lily **"Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying." **said Snape**"Would not spy on you any way you are a muggle" he spat.

**Petunia got really annoyed, who he think he is** " Come on Lily we are leaving!"

**Lily started to follow her sister, and Snape looked disappointed but the girl turned and ran to him.**

"I am Evans,Lily Evans, and I belive you. Meet me here tomorrow at he same hour and will talk."

**Snape was very happy,maybe she will be his light in the dark because at home there as only pain."**Nice to meet you Lily I am Snape,Severus Snape. I will meet you here tomorrow, but please do not bring your sister"

"Severus that is not nice,give her a chance,maybe once you meet her you will like her!"

"I doubt it!"** said Severus irritated **"But I would like to know you better!"

"Ok tomorrow then?"

"Yes I will be here!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"


End file.
